


And whe the stars look down on me what do they see

by theblinkytheory



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: So take me backWhen I believedBack when I was unafraidJust like a thiefAnd all the heightsThat I could reachBack when I was unafraidJust like a thief





	

And when the stars look down on me what do they see???

After the Malaysia. Yeah because start everything after the Malaysia, all is fear, tought and night without sleeping.

  
“Hey honey i’m back.” He says Elena saw he and the only thing she could say was. “I’m pregnant.”

  
5 month after they discovered that they are gonna have a baby girl, for celebrate the fact that they gonna have a baby girl, that night they go outside for dinner. Back from dinner they sit down on their house sofa, Nathan watch the pictures from the ultrasound and say”Cassandra.” “What ???”Said Elena.”I wanna give the baby, my mother name, i wanna call her Cassandra Morgan Drake.”Said Nate.”Ok Cassandra Morgan Drake will be.”Answer Elena with a little tears falling from her eyes. The kiss each other and Nate say “I love you.”but in that i love you they both felt a small kick coming from the Elena’s belly. Instantly Nate, kiss her baby bump and say “I love you too Cassandra Morgan Drake.”

  
Nathan spent many night sitting on the sofa with the alibis “I’m gonna do some work.” But wasn’t like he says. Nate sit in the sofa asking himself what kind of father he’ll be he doesnt even know the fatherhood, since his father left him when he was 5 years.

  
4 month after, Elena was in labour. Nate was sitting in a waiting room waiting that the nurse give him the ok for go in the room with Elena. Sully and Sam find Nate in the waiting room. “I’m scared.”was the only thing he can say. “Everyone is waiting that i’m gonna win the award for best father ever, but it won’t be like this, i’m sure that she will hate me and Elena wanna get divorce from and she will never make see the baby. And if she do this she will only do good, because i’m just the worst father of this world and-“Sully and Sam stopped, from talking, Sam give to his brother a glass of water.”Hey keep calm, i don’t have any fucking idea about make the father, but i’m sure of a thing, you will be a great father.”Said Sully. Nate hugs Sam and Sully and then goes in the Elena labour room. 

And 1 hour after Nat was holding in his arms a little bundle of joy named Cassandra Drake Morgan and instantly all his fears and tought go away like a soap ball.   
\------------------------END--------------------------


End file.
